


The I love you no one saw coming

by Karma_akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_akabane/pseuds/Karma_akabane
Summary: If anyone can find a way to look extremely stupid while accidentally telling their team mates that they are dating it's the two idiots





	The I love you no one saw coming

It all started at morning practice when Hinata and Kageyama absolutely refused to look at each other or even practice together. It was really confusing to the rest of the team, cause the day before they were practically hugging they were so close to each other.

"Hinata, what's up with you and Kageyama? You won't even look at each other?" Tanaka being the ever dependable nosey senpai question. 

"What's up is that Kageyama doesn't know how to listen! He completely ignored what I had to say yesterday!"

"I didn't ignore you! Dumbass, I didn't even hear you sorry if you were stuttering so bad it was hard to understand!" Kageyama contradicted.

"I wasn't stuttering! And you WERE ignoring me! Which is rude when you're boyfriend is asking you out on a date you shouldn't ignore them! And don't call me a dumbass Bakeyama!!!!!!!" Hinata burst.

"Well then say it more clearly and you can't even set up a decent date your idea of one is going on a bike ride up the mountain!" Kageyama insulted, then froze.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING!!!!!!!!!" The entire team except Tsukishima shouted. 

"And they acted like idiots the whole time." Tsukishima insulted grossed out.


End file.
